SHE IS GONE
by Newtieee
Summary: Donghae dengan bodonya menerima tantangan dari Yuho yang membuatnya terjebak dan jatuh dalam permainannya sendiri. Donghae menyesal namun Hyukjae sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia menyesal. HAEHYUK/GS/OS
**SHE IS GONE**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HAEHYUK (DONGHAE & EUNHYUK)**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama & Hurt**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T+?**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GENDERSWITCH (GS)**

 **ONE SHOOT (OS)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hae-ahh!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, laki-laki itu segera mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel ditangannya. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Lee Hyukjae, gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejakseminggu lalu. Tangannya melambai, mengkodekan agar gadis gummy smile itu mendekat. Bergegas menyimpan ponselnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lee Hyukjae. Bukanlah gadis yang tekenal di kampus. Ia hanya gadis biasa dengan jurusan seni. Ketika hubungannya dengan Hyukjae menyebar banyak pihak yang menentang, selain tak rela jika pangeran kampus mereka sudah dimiliki apalagi dengan sangat biasa tanpa kecantikan atupun kelebihan apapun.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama." Sambil meletakan tasnya dimeja Hyukjae berucap penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa." Sahut Donghae tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyelipkan surai coklat Hyukjae kebelakang telinga. "Memangnya kenapa, hmm?"

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Donghae membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona malunya, apalagi tadi Donghae bertanya sangat lembut dengan suara beratnya.

"Si dosen sumo itu—" Hyukjae berhenti sejenak dan segera meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku Professor Kim, ia memotong jam istirahatku karena materi tambahan yang harusnya ia sampaikan minggu lalu. Kau tahu? Ia menyalahkan itu semua pada kami padahal salahnya sendiri karena mengambil cuti bulan madu. Dasar dosen tak tahu umur, sudah tua masih saja mau berbulan madu!"

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya merengut kesal setelah berceloteh panjang tentang salah satu dosen dikampus.

Menyadari tingkahnya wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi kaku. Dia berdehem sebentar. "Kau sudah makan?" Hyukjae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Donghae menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku akan ambilkan makan kita berdua. Tunggu sebentar" Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Donghae, ia segera bangkit dari kursi menuju counter makanan. Hyukjae tahu, kekasihnya bukan laki-laki yang banyak omong.

Mata dan senyum manis Donghae terus mengikuti kemana Hyukjae bergerak. Dari tempatnya ia hanya bisa melihat punggung kekasihnya dari belakang yang sedang mengantri. Ia menyadari banyak pasang mata yang memandang tak suka kearah Hyukjae.

Perlahan, senyum Donghae berubah menjadi senyum sinis dan mata kelam yang tajam sangat menusuk. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tiga hari sebelum ia jadian dengan Hyukjae.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

 _Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia menghela nafas. Menunggu memang sangat menyebalkan. Dia sedang duduk di luar café yang berada di perempatan dekat kampusnya. Café ini tempat biasa nongkrongnya bersama teman-temannya. Menunggu teman-temannya yang sudah melewati setengah jam dari jam janjian._

 _Dasar tukang ngaret! Awas saja mereka!—maki Donghae dalam hati._

 _Iris kelam Donghae memandang bosan dihadapannya. Hanya ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa orang yang menunggu untuk menyebrang. Lampu untuk penyebrang jalan berubah hijau, beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu bergegas bergerak untuk menyebrang._

 _Namun ada satu yang menarik bagi Donghae, sosok seorang nenek yang akan menyebrang dengan beberapa bawaan yang tampak berat sementara waktu bagi penyeberangan jalan telah berjalan beberapa detik yang lalu. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik naik, otaknya menerka-nerka dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi. Apakah nenek itu akan di tolong atau nenek itu akan berakhir di tabrak beberapa kendaraan yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menginjak pedal gas._

 _Lampu penyeberangan sudah berganti merah dan sang nenek masih sibuk menyeberang dengan jalan lambatnya itu. Tanpa sadar jari telunjuk Donghae bergerak, mengetuk-ngetuk meja ._

 _Satu… Dua… Tiga…_

 _Klakson mobil berbunyi diberbagai jalur sementara sosok nenek itu masih berusaha menyeberang sambil membawa bawaan. Wajah keriputnya sudah diliputi perasaan panik._

 _Empat… Lima…_

 _Sebuah mobil melintas, hampir akan menabrak nenek tersebut jika seseorang tidak segara menariknya. Bahkan Donghae sampai berdiri dari duduknya, terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba tersebut. Untungnya si nenek sudah berada diujung jalan jadi mudah untuk menariknya, beberapa bawaannya berserak di jalan yang ternyata beberapa pakaian._

" _Ya! Jangan lama saat menyeberang! Aku juga sibuk bukan hanya kalian!" Kepala pengemudi menyembul dari kaca kemudian berteriak marah pada si nenek dan sosok penolong nenek yang ternyata seorang gadis._

" _Ya, Ahjussi! Dia ini seorang nenek tua!" balas gadis penolong itu tak kalah marah._

 _Si pengemudi hanya mengumpat keras kemudian segera melesatkan kembali orang yang menyempatkan berhenti untuk menyaksikan kejadian tersebut kembali melakukan aktivitasnya._

 _Donghae hanya meringis kecil mendengar gadis penolong itu mengumpati si pengemudi dengan kata kasar dan tidak senonoh. Meskipun membatu memunguti pakaian sang nenek, bibir gemuk si gadis itu tidak berhenti mengumpat._

" _Nenek tidak apa-apa?" Donghae bisa mendengar si gadis penolong itu bertanya nada khawatir dengan masih posisi jongkok. Si nenek mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa' dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis penolong itu._

 _Iris kelam Donghae yang dari tadi memerhatikan mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata si gadis penolong saat ia akan menegakkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa gadis penolong itu menatap sinis kearahnya._

 _Donghae berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya tetapi gadis tersebut malah berteriak sambil menunjuknya. Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kenanan dan kekiri, memastikan jika dirinya yang ditunjuk. Benar dirinya, karena dialah satu-satunya yang berada di luar halaman café._

" _Aku?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan gadis tersebut malah makin menjamkan tatapannya. "Aku kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada menantangnya, risih karena tatapan si gadis._

" _Kau melihatnya dari tadi, bukan?"_

 _Donghae mengerutkan alisnya lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa?"_

" _Harusnya kau menolongnya bukan menonton! Dasar tidak punya perasaan!"_

 _Donghae melotot. Apa-apaan itu? Dia baru saja bertemu tapi dia sudah dimaki olehnya. Wahh… bibir gadis tersebut sangat ahli mengumpat. Donghae baru saja akan membalas tapi gadis tersebut sudah berlari menjauh setelah berpamitan pada sang nenek._

 _Si nenek terlihat kebingungan dengan benda yang ada ditangannya, seperti tanda pengenal. Tampaknya tanda pengenal ini jatuh ketika gadis itu menolong sang nenek._

 _Donghae berjalan menghampiri si nenek. Ia memohon izin untuk melihat tanda pengenal itu. Terkejut mendapati lambang kampusnya tertera disana. Dia membalikan kartu tersebut, sebuah foto wajah mungil dengan kedua mata bening, hidung bangir, dan bibir gemuk berwarna merah serta kulit putih langsat yang dibingkai dengan rambut cokelat panjang sebahu. Melihat semakin bawah ia bisa melihat sebuah nama tertulis._

 _Lee Hyukjae._

 _Sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya._

 _Donghae memasang seringaian. "Nek, mungkin aku bisa membantu membalikan kartu ini pada pemiliknya?"_

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

" _Yo, Donghae!"_

 _Donghae hanya melirik sekilas ke arah seseorang yang kini tengah merangkulnya. Jung Yunho, laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan wajah mungil ini menautkan aliasnya bingung. Mendapati sang teman terdiam dengan perhatian lurus kedepan dan tangan yang memegang sebuah kartu tanda pengenal._

 _Lee Hyukjae—mata kecil Yunho membaca pengenal yang dipegang Donghae kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Donghae._

 _Disana, tepat sebuah kursi dibawah pohon rindang terdapat dua sosok perempuan. Satu perempuan yang terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah apalagi bibirnya bergerak cepat tanpa jeda, bisa dipastikan pasti perempuan itu cerewet. Dan satu perempuan lain yang sedang duduk bersender di kursi, matanya memandang jengah perempuan yang tampak panik didepannya._

" _Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yunho dengan dagu mengarah ke Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah berjongkok sambil menjabak rambutnya. Gadis aneh._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Apa kau… Lee Donghae menyukai Lee Hyukjae?" Yunho tersenyum usil._

 _Donghae langsung menyentak lengan Yunho yang menggantung di pundaknya dan menatap tajam. Namun Yunho sama sekali tak menunjukan sikap takut, ia bisa melihat jakun Donghae naik-turun yang menandakan jika pemuda Lee tersebut sedang menutupi kegugupannya._

" _Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Donghae diiringi tawa renyah._

" _Kau dari tadi hanya memerhatikan Hyukjae sambil menggenggam tanda pengenal ditanganmu"_

 _Tepat penjelas Yunho berakhir, Donghae berdehem keras. Tingkahnya seperti orang yang sedang tertangkap basah dan sedang mencoba menyembunyikannya._

" _Kartu itu milik gadis disana bukan? Tepatnya perempuan yang sedang meraung di hadapan temannya" ucapan Yunho terdengar seperti pernyataan bukan pernyataan._

 _Refleks, Donghae memandang benda yang ada ditangannya lalu memandang Hyukjae yang masih pada posisi jongkoknya dan kembali memandang tanda pengenal Hyukjae ditangannya. Hanya sebuah foto formal Hyukjae dengan background putih dan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Tapi entah mengapa terlihat begitu manis di penglihatan Donghae._

 _Menyadari tingkahnya, Donghae segera mengantongi tanda pengenal tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya. Yunho sudah terlanjur menunjukan cengiran usil yang menurut Donghae sangat menyebalkan. Sangat konyol!_

" _Bukan urusanmu, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Sahut Donghae ketus._

 _Yunho memajukan bibir bawahnya sesaat. Sebuah ide gila muncul di otaknya. Salahkan otaknya yang selalu lancar jika untuk hal yang buruk. "Donghae, aku punya penawaran"_

 _Donghae ternyata kembali memerhatikan Hyukjae kemudian mengalihkan matanya memandang Yunho. "Penawaran apa?"_

" _Aku akan memberikanmu kontak Sandara 2ne1 dan mengenalkannya langsung padamu—" jeda Yunho dan mata Donghae berubah menjadi sedikit berbinar. "—asal, kau menjadikan Hyukjae kekasihmu dan memutuskannya tepat di pesta ulang tahunmu. Bagaimana?"_

" _Kau gila?!" Donghae memekik tertahan._

" _Ayolah, lagipula ulang tahunmu tiga minggu lagi." Rayu yunho. "Aku menawarkan Sandara Park 2ne1, Lee. Idolamu dan artis cantik yang sedang terkenal itu." Tak menyerah Yunho mencoba rayuan lain untuk mematahkan keraguan Donghae._

 _Jujur, Donghae sangat ingin menerima penawaran Yunho apalagi ini menyangkut Sandara Park 2ne1, idola dan wanita idaman sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi jika ia menerima bukankah ia sangat kejam. Harus memutuskan gadis itu di hadapan banyak orang, meskipun ia masih kesal dengan sikapnya tempo lalu padanya namun ia bukanlah laki-laki yang tega, walaupun banyak yang bilang ia laki-laki brengsek._

" _Ini demi Sandara-mu, Lee." Yunho masih mencoba membunjuk namun Donghae masih terdiam berfikir._

" _Baiklah, jika kau menolakku. Sandara pasti sangat kecewa padamu. Aku menarik kembali penawa—"_

" _Tidak, aku terima!" potong Donghae. Yunho terdiam dengan wajah pongonya._

" _Aku menerima penawaranmu, Jung Yunho." Ulang Donghae tenang._

 _Beberapa detik Yunho masih bengong dan didetik selanjutnya wajahnya berbinar senang. Menyengir ceria sementara tangannya terangkat untuk mengalung dipundak Donghae._

" _Kau yang terbaik, Lee Donghae."_

 _Donghae tahu Yunho hanya memuji jika kemauannya terkabul saja. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi perubahan sikap manja teman besarnya._

 _Mendadak Yunho meghilangkan cengiran dan binar bahagianya, wajahnya berubah agak takut bergidik. "Tapi kau jangan memberitahu Siwon soal kesepakatan kita. Aku tidak mau telinga ku membengkak karena mendengar ocehan dan ceramahannya."_

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Karena taruhan itulah yang membuat Donghae bergerak mendekati Hyukjae. Hanya satu hari pendekatan dan Lee Hyukjae sudah bergelar menjadi miliknya. Salahkan pesona dan wajah tampannya hingga membuat Hyukjae luluh padanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Donghae tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya berusaha meraih fokus pada Hyukjae yang sudah duduk didepannya kembali. Meskipunnya kekasihnya berusaha keras menutupinya namun Donghae masih bisa melihat mimik tak nyaman Hyukjae. Dipandang sinis oleh banyak orang tentu membuat risih, bukan?

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Minggu pagi datang. Bercak-bercak sinar matahari menyusup dari balik gorden krem itu, tak sedikut pun mengganggu aktifitas tidur seorang Lee Donghae.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu sebelum memperlihatkan tubuh kecil seorang Lee Hyukjae. Melihat kekasihnya masih bergelung nyaman diatas kasur membuatnya berdecak. Melangkah lurus dan menyibak gorden hingga sinar matahari masuk dengan sempurna.

Mendekati ranjang Donghae lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae. Ia bisa melihat alis Donghae berkerut menandakan lelaki itu mulai terusik oleh sinar matahari, menggeliat sejenak sebelum kelopak matanya bergerak membuka perlahan. Mengerjap lalu mengerang dalam dengan suara beratnya.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Baginya menyaksikan seorang Lee Donghae bangun tidur adalah hobi terbarunya. Pada saat itulah kekasihnya terlihat imut, polos dan lugu. Bagaikan bocah yang merajuk pada ibunya karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Hyukjae." Desau Donghae berat dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Hyukjae memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. "Melupakan sesuatu?"

Donghae menghela nafas yang malah terdengar seperti geraman tertahan. "Selamat pagi. Lima menit lagi, oke?" Donghae menunjukan kelima jarinya lalu mempererat selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya.

"Selamat pagi juga dan tidak." Hyukjae menggeleng kemudian mendirikan tubuhnya sembari menuntun tubuh kekar Donghae menjadi duduk. "Cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

Ketika Hyukjae akan menjauh dari ranjang Donghae dengan cepat menangkap tangan Hyukjae dan wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Kau yang melupakan sesuatu." Gerutu Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Secepat kilat ia kecup pipi Donghae lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga Donghae. " Aku menungggumu, Hae." Setelahnya keluar dari kamar Donghae.

Donghae menyentuh bekas kecupan Hyukjae dan menyengir idiot. Mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi itu menyenangkan. Ia bisa saja masih bertahan pada sikap blank-nya jika saja tidak mendengar Hyukjae berteriak menyuruhnya segera mandi. Donghae merengut lalu kembali tersenyum idiot sambil menggerakan tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hyukjae membersihkan apartemen Donghae semenjak lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya. Donghae tidak meminta ataupun tidak ada yang menyuruhnya, hanya saja dia senang melakukannya. Pertama, hanya sekali ia melakukannya namun melihat Donghae menyukainya dan terlihat nyaman jadi ia selalu melakukannya tiap akhir pekan.

Hyukjae hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang ia cuci saat sepasang lengan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Hae!" tegur Hyukjae. Di sini hanya ada ia dan Donghae jadi tidak mungkin ada pelaku lain yang melakukannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Donghae berucap rendah.

Hyukjae meremang sejenak saat merasakan hembusan hangat Donghae di belakang telinganya. Hyukjae menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau menunggu di meja saja, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai."

"Tidak. Aku ingin membantumu." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, beralih memegang pundak Hyukjae. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengikuti tangan Hyukjae yang terulur kedepan. Berputar mengikuti Hyukjae yang sedang menyuci piring dibawah pancuran air. Bahkan lelaki tersebut tidak peduli pada lengan panjang bajunya yang terkena cipratan air.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menelan ludah dan matanya mengerjap tak menentu. Menurutnya posisi mereka terlalu intim. Otaknya tiba-tiba tidak bisa berpikir, bahkan Donghae yang mengendalikan tangannya bergerak diatas piring. Ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman dan gugup. Ia harus mengeluarkan protes.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan disaat itulah Donghae langsung meraup bibir penuh Hyukjae. Mengemut bibir merah tersebut sejenak sebelum bergerak memagutnya dalam gerakan lembut, pelan dan teratur.

Hyukjae terpaku, ia berkedip dan langsung tersadar bahwa Donghae sedang memainkan bibirnya sambil matanya menatap lurus matanya. Hawa panas menjalar ke pipinya, terlalu malu berciuman dengan Donghae yang menatapnya terlalu dalam. Hyukjae memundurkan kepalanya sehingga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jujur saja, Hyukjae takut melihat Donghae yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Hae, a-aku sedang—"

Tiba-tiba Donghae langsung melepaskan piring dari tangannya, membuat bunyi dentingan yang lumayan keras. Membalikan tubuh Hyukjae hingga menghadapnya dan langsung kembali meraih bibir penuh Hyukjae bersamaan ia menutup matanya.

Tidak, ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman tadi. Ciuman sekarang terlalu penuh nafsu namun teratur. Donghae bergerak lihai bermain diatas bibir Hyukjae. Donghae mengerang saat merasakan Hyukjae ikut memagut bibirnya, ia juga bisa merasakan pundaknya terasa lumayan berat dan ia yakin pasti lengan Hyukjae yang yang melilitnya. Mendapat persetujuan Donghae semakin menambah ke-intiman ciuman mereka.

 **|||…HaeHyuk..|||**

"Bagaimana, Hae?" Hyukjae menangkup kedua tangan, matanya menatap penuh harap kearah Donghae yang sedang memasukan taco buatannya kedalam mulut.

Donghae terdiam sejenak meringis samar kemudian tersenyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan.

Hyukjae mengambil alih sendok yang ditangan Donghae dan menyuapkan taco kedalam mulut, tanpa sadar dia langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Auuu, rasanya!" umpatnya.

Hyukjae mendesah lesu lalu meletakan sendok diatas meja. "Padahal aku sudah benar mengikuti cara yang Sungmin ajarkan." Lirihnya.

Entah perasaan apa ini? hati Donghae terasa perih melihat wajah kecewa Hyukjae. Dia tahu ini bukan simpati, ini juga bukan perasaan sengaja unutk melancarkan rencana namun perasaan ini tulus dari lubuk hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah mau melihat wajah kecewa Hyukjae, perasaan yang selalu ingin melihat Hyukjae bahagia.

Donghae kembali meraih sendok, menyuap taco kedalam mulutnya lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia kunyah dan menelannya. Beberapa kali ia lakukan begitu sampai dirinya terlihat begitu menikmati.

Melihat hal itu sontak membuat Hyukjae menegang terkejut dengan mata kecilnya yang melebar. "Hae, jangan dimakan! Nanti kau sakit!"

Donghae malah tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika aku sakit setidaknya aku bisa menuntutmu."

"Menuntutku? Menuntut apa?" Hyukjae mengernyit heran.

"Menuntutmu agar tetap selalu disisiku."

Hyukjae tergelak. "Kau tidak perlu menuntutku untuk hal itu. Apapun kondisinya aku akan selalu disisimu sampai kau yang menyuruhku pergi."

Donghae membeku, lengkungan dibibirnya perlahan memudar menjadi garis lurus.

 _Apapun kondisinya aku akan selalu disisimu sampai kau yang menyuruhku pergi_

Ucapan terakhir Hyukjae begitu menggema dikepalanya. Benarkah itu? Bagaimana jika Hyukjae mengetahui tujuan mendekatinya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya datang? Masih maukah dia tetap disisinya, menjadi kekasihnya. Donghae tahu ini salah. Ia mulai goyah, dia telah membawa perasaannya dalam permainan ini dan terhanyut dalam perannya. Ini sangat melawan jalur yang seharusnya.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat Donghae yang terdiam dengan menatap lurus kearahnya. "Hae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mengedipkan sekali matanya dan Hyukjae mendesah lega. Donghae meresponnya berarti pemuda itu medengarnya dan masih bernyawa. Teringat Donghae yang sebelumnya memakan masakan buatannya yang tidak layak membuat wajah Hyukjae berubah panic.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu? Bagianmana yang sakit?" suara Hyukjae terdengar begitu khawatir.

Donghae sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berkata tetapi terkatup kembali. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat sangat panik. Ia menjilat bibirnya lalu menelan liurnya bersamaan menahan sesak didadanya yang begitu menyeruak diseluruh rongga paru-parunya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dimakan tapi kau tetap saja memakannya." Hyukjae mengomel sambil tangannya membereskan piring taco dan berniat membawanya ketempat cuci piring.

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya. Baru beberapa langkah telinganya menangkap suara kursi yang bergesekan kuat sebelum tangannya ditarik keras hingga piring yang berisi taco terlempar dan mengotori lantai apartemen Donghae.

Donghae menangkap pinggang Hyukjae kemudian mendorongnya hingga menabrak meja makan dibelakangnya. Setengah menekan dan setengah mencengkeram, mengurung tubuh kecil Hyukjae.

Onyx bening Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam dan dalam namun ia bisa melihat sirat ketakutan dalam bola mata kelam tersebut.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?" Donghae berucap rendah, penuh peringatan.

Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan Donghae namun Donghae lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Benar, kau akan selalu tetap disisiku sampai aku yang menyuruhmu pergi." Donghae mendesis tajam.

Hyukjae baru membuka bibirnya yang tertutup tapi Donghae langsung membungkamnya, memagutnya dengan brutal seakan tidak ada hari lain untuk mencium Hyukjae.

Hyukjae cukup terkejut tapi ia tidak berniat menghentikan Donghae. Sepertinya kekasihnya dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Bisa ia rasakan dari ciuman Donghae yang terasa kasar sekarang, bahkan jika ia tidak menahan bisa saja kepalanya terkantuk kebelakang karena saking kuatnya pagutan Donghae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyamankan dalam ciuman.

Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae mendekat. Dengan satu tangan ia menahan kedua tangan Hyukjae agar tetap dibelakang tubuhnya dan tangannya yang lain berada ditengkuk Hyukjae untuk menahan kepala Hyukjae.

Kepala Donghae berputar kesegala arah, tidak ingin melewati tiap celah dan sudut bibir Hyukjae untuk ia pagut. Ia harus menjangkau semuanya. Harus semuanya.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

"Hae, kau tahu? Aku kemarin baru saja menemukan anak anjing. Dia sangat imut."

Donghae tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat Hyukjae yang begitu antusias berceloteh didepannya. Tangan kirinya berada dalam kantong celana sementara tangan kanannya digandeng oleh Hyukjae yang berjalan menghadapnya, berjalan mundur.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas dan tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Sebenarnya Donghae terlalu malas kesana namun kekasihnya mengeuh lapar. Dengan bujuk rayu dan wajah memelas, Hyukjae berhasil meluluhkan Donghae. Satu hal yang selalu Donghae ingat, meskipun mempunyai badan yang kecil dan kurus namun kekasihnya sangat hobi makan, ia bahkan bisa makan melebihi porsi manusia normal.

"Donghae! Hyukjae!"

Donghae berhenti dan Hyukjae segera membalikan tubuhnya. Tubuh Hyukjae oleng namun Donghae segera menangkapnya, membawa kedalam pelukannya sebelum membentur lantai. Hyukjae mendongak dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang terlihat kesal.

"Terima kasih." Hyukjae menyengir.

"Dasar ceroboh." Donghae mengomel pelan.

Hyukjae menunjukan cengiran lebarnya sebelum memperbaiki berdirinya. "Bukankah dia temanmu? Jung Yunho?" Tanya Hyukjae ketika mata beningnya menangkap sosok Yunho yang melambaikan tangannya di bangku paling pojok.

Donghae bungkam, tidak ada niat untuk membalas, ia hanya menelan ludah. Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapaia malas ke kantin. Bertemu dengan Jung Yunho.

Berhadapan dengan Yunho bersama Hyukjae membuat dirinya semakin mengingat perjanjian sialan itu. Perasaan bersalah dan takut kehilangan makin menyeruak, menambah sesak dihatinya.

Donghae hanya mengikuti saat Hyukjae menariknya berjalan mendekati meja yang diduduki Yunho.

"Hai, Yunho."

Perih, melihat senyum Hyukjae yang begitu tulus saat menyapa Yunho. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya tahu rencana Yunho dengan dirinya. Apakah ia masih bisa tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang ini? Donghae takut, sangat takut melukai perasaan Hyukjae yang begitu bersih.

Hyukjae menatapnya, ia bergegas melengos. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghalau air mata yang akan turun. Donghae sadar jika Yunho sedang memerhatikannya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk merangkul pinggang Hyukjae, mendekatkan tubuh Hyukjae dalam rangkulan posesif.

"Hae, kau tunggu disini. Aku mau memesan makanan untuk kita berdua."

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum lembut dengan kepala yang mengangguk.

"Dan untukmu juga, Yunho-ahh." lanjut Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik Yunho. Dia bisa melihat Yunho yang terlihat kaget, tersenyum canggung dan ikut meliriknya sejenak sebelum mengangguk kearah Hyukjae. Mata kelamnya kembali fokus pada kekasihnya, perlahan melonggarkan rangkulannya untuk membiarkan Hyukjae berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Donghae memilih duduk didepan Yunho, bola matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Hyukjae sampai kekasihnya masuk kedalam barisan antri.

Tatapan dan decihan sinis masih banyak terlontar dari mahasiswa yang lain membuat Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram marah.

" _Well_ , pacarmu terlihat baik."

Komentar Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Donghae sepenuhnya dari Hyukjae. Wajah Donghae terlihat datar, tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae berdehem. "Ya, aku baik. Sangat baik."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus. Kuperhatikan kau terlihat bahagia saat bersama kekasihmu."

Mulut Donghae terbuka ingin menyangkal namun bisikan kecil dari hati menghentikannya. Yunho benar dan dirinya tidak bisa mengelak. Setelah dipikir-pikir ia memang banyak tersenyumdan tertawa saat bersama Hyukjae bahkan tak jarang rasa menggelitik menyenangkan diperutnya sering melanda hanya memerhatikan tingkah kekasihnya. Keberadaan Hyukjae sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

"Kau tahu? Melihat senyum polosnya aku menjadi merasa kasihan padanya."

Donghae mengangkat kepala yang sempat ia tundukan ketika merenung. Dirinya merasa tertarik pada perkataan Yunho. Apapun yang yang besangkutan tentang Hyukjae membuat tubuhnya bereaksi lebih, bergejolak.

"Aku menjadi tak tega ketika dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya." Kata Yunho penuh keperhatinan.

Sarat mata Donghae melebur, kepalanya bergerak kesamping dan mendapati Hyukjae yang sedang berbicara pada teman sekelasnya sambil mengantri. Hyukjae terlihat begitu mempesona sekarang, senyum lebar dibibir tebalnya yang lembab terukir sambil menyelipkan helai rambut coklat ke belakang telinga. Sweeter abu-abu yang dikenakannya terlihat begitu mencolok dikulit putih bersihnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika aku memberitahu dia yang sebenarnya?"

Reflek, Donghae menatap Yunho tajam dan rahangnya mengeras cepat melihat seringai usil terlukis diwajah Yunho. Ia benci Hyukjae dianggap mainan sama seperti sebelum perjanjian sial itu terjadi dan ia sangat menyesali pernah menyetujui perjanjian gila itu bersama Yunho.

"Jangan pernah berani kau melakukannya apalagi sampai menyentuhnya." Desis Donghae. Nadanya terdengar peringatan dan perintah.

"Hei, santai, Lee." Yunho menyengir dengan kikikan geli.

"Ucapanku bukan lelucon semata, Jung. Aku serius dan tak main-main!" sentak Donghae yang membuat cengiran Yunho melebar.

Oh, sial! Dia baru saja termakan umpan Yunho. Dirinya yang lepas kendali pasti akan membuat Yunho yakin tentang persaannya pada Hyukjae. Tidak, bukan maksudnya ia menolak persaannya hanya saja jika Yunho sampai tahu bisa-bisa teman gilanya semakin membuatnya tertekan dengan permitaan sinting berikutnya.

Dirinya bisa mengumumkan pada seluruh orang jika saja dirinya tidak terikat pada perjanjian yang dibuatnya bersama Yunho. Ya, jika saja dulu ia menolak dari awal mungkin ia sekarang bisa menjalin cinta bersama Hyukjae dengan rasa bahagia seperti pasangan normal yang lainnya, tanpa rasa bersalah dan sesak didadanya.

"Kau terbawa perasaanmu sendiri, Lee." Itu pernyataan. Yunho menyeringai.

Donghae terdiam, matanya tampak kosong dengan tangan yang mengepal. Ia bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia begitu senditif. Selalu merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri dan sekarang ia tahu jawabannya. Bahwa dia sudah terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri, perasaan yang ia bangun untuk berpura-pura mencitai Hyukjae kini berubah menjadi benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae. Benar, sekali lagi ia menyakini bahwa dirinya mencintai Hyukjae.

"Yunho… Aku menyerah." Bisik Donghae. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae hanya saja ia lebih butuh yang jelas.

"Aku menyerah. Aku tak sanggup lagi membohongi Hyukjae." Donghae tempak begitu putus asa, suaranya tercekik. Jangankan berbicara untuk menelan ludah saja terasa sulit. Memohon pada Yunho melalui matanya. Mendapat reaksi diam dari Yunho membuat Donghae mendesah panjang.

"Kau benar… Aku telah terbawa perasaanku sendiri dan sekarang aku mencintai Hyukjae. Sangat mencintai Hyukjae." Lirih Donghae.

Yunho terenyuh. Ia memang merasa kasihan pada Donghae namun perjanjian tetap perjanjian.

"Tidak, Donghae. Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Jika kau memang ingin bercinta seperti pasangan lainnya maka cepat selesaikan rencana kita lalu kau bebas berhubungan lagi dengan Hyukjae. Campakkan Hyukjae dan mulailah membangun hubungan baru dengannya." Lidah Yunho berucap dingin namun sirat sendu dari matanya tak terelakkan lagi.

Tepat setelah ucapan Yunho selesai Hyukjae datang dengan membawa nampan besar berisikan makanan. Ia segera mengambil duduk disamping Donghae kemudian memberikan mangkuk mie dan botol minum kepada Yunho sambil melemparkan senyum.

Yunho membalas senyum dengan tangan yang terulur menerima makanan dan minuman yang Hyukjae berikan. Matanya sempat melirik Donghae yang terdiam menatap Hyukjae sebelum memutuskan untuk menyantap makanannya.

Hyukjae dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk Donghae. "Aku memesankanmu hamburger dan kuharap pilihanku tak salah." Hyukjae mengulurkan garpu dan pisau plastic kearah Donghae.

Senyumnya perlahan memudar berganti wajah heran yang melihat Donghae masih tak bergerak dengan mata lurus menatapnya. "Hae." Panggil Hyukjae.

 _Cepat berakting!—_ batin Donghae berteriak kecang. Donghae mengedipkan dua kali kelopak matanya sebelum meraih garpu dan pisau dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih." Lirih Donghae dan ia bisa melihat Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang kembali.

Diam-diam ia memerhatikan Hyukjae yang mulai menyiapkan makanannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dahi Donghae mengernyit tak suka saat menyadari makanan apa yang akan Hyukjae santap. Tepat Hyukjae akan memasukan mie kedalan mulutnya Donghae segera merebut sumpir dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Kau memesankanku hamburger sementara kau memesan mie?" Donghae nampak jengkel.

"Ya, ada yang salah?" Hyukjae bolak-balik memerhatikan makanannya dengan makanan Donghae sebelum kembali fokus menatap Donghae.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering makan mie, Hyukjae!" seru Donghae.

"Kenapa? Tapi aku ingin, Hae." Ucap Hyukjae sedikit merengek.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak, kali ini kau harus memakan nasi."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak nafsu makan nasi."

Donghae membuang nafas. Sebisa mungkin ia harus bisa menahan emosinya. Ia sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada Hyukjae tapi hanya satu yang ia benci dari kekasihnya yaitu keras kepala. "Baiklah, kau memakan hamburger milikku dan aku memakan mie milikmu."

"Tapi itu—"

Donghae langsung menarik tengkuk Hyukjae dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Melumat ganas bibir berisi Hyukjae. Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka disaat merasa Hyukjae sudah cukup diam.

"Makan atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan mulutku." Perintah penuh penuntutan dari Donghae mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum puas sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Pagi ini Donghae cukup muak dengan semua rengekan Hyukjae yang sejak kemarin menerornya. Jika saja rengekan Hyukjae berisi permintaan untuk dirinya sendiri maka dengan senang hati ia akan mengabulkannya tapi Hyukjae selalu bertanya kado apa yang ia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya nanti. Tentu saja ia tahu namun mustahil untuk mengatakannya pada Hyukjae.

"Hae, ayo, katakan."

Donghae sepenuhnya sadar jika Hyukjae tengah membuntutinya dari belakang sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung kampus. Bahkan telinganya yang tersumpal headset mendengar jelas rengekan kekasihnya. Ini sudah rengekan kesekian kalinya.

Hyukjae menangkap lengan Donghae tanpa berhenti melangkah. "Hae, ayolah, katakan padaku. Kau ingin kado apa?"

Cukup. Donghae melepas kasar headset kemudian memasukan kedalam kantong celananya. Menghentakkan tangan lalu mendorong Hyukjae hingga menubruk tembok.

"Aku tidak butuh kado atau apapun itu. Kau selalu berada disisiku itu saja sudah cukup!"

Donghae berkedip beberapa kali melihat Hyukjae yang meringis dan ketakutan dalam diam. Oh tidak, tanpa sadar ia menyakiti kekasihnya. Mengatur nafasnya seiring tatapannya melembut. Tangannya terulur menangkup wajah Hyukjae, mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu." Lirih Donghae.

Hyukjae menggapai tangan Donghae yang berada dipipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku yang terlalu memaksamu."

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, aku hanya butuh kau, Hyukkie. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pasti. "Ya, aku tahu." Suaranya terdengar mantap. "Tapi aku hanya ingin membelikanmu sesuatu sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu. Tidak mungkin aku datang dengan tangan kosong. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, Hae"

"Kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, bukan?" bibir Donghae berbisik lembut.

"Benarkah?" terselip nada ragu dalam suara Hyukjae.

"Tolong, jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku, Hyukkie." Donghae berdesis dan Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka saling menatap, menyelami mata masing-masing. Beruntung koridor kampus masih sepi jadi mereka bisa menikmati waktu berdua mereka dengan tenang. Tangan Donghae yang masih berada diwajah Hyukjae bergerak menyelipkan rambut Hyukjae kebelakang telinga.

"Jika aku mempunyai permohonan, apakah kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Hyukjae menyipitkan sebelah matanya, nampak berfikir. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Tergantung. Apa permohonanmu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta kau untuk tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

Dahi Hyukjae mengkerut marah. "Kau bercanda? Jangan konyol, Hae!" Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae dari wajahnya. "Kau tidak mau kubelikan kado dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk jangan datang ke pestamu! Jangan buat aku seperti kekasih yang buruk!"

Hyukjae sengaja masih berdiri disana agar mendapatkan respon Donghae namun kekasihnya hanya diam sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tak bisa artikan. Sudah satu menit ia menunggu namun mulut kekasihnya masih tertutup rapat.

Hyukjae mengela nafas dan akhirnya ia memilih pergi dari sana. Tidak lupa melemparkan tatapan kecewanya pada Donghae.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Siang ini juga Donghae bertekad berbaikan dengan Hyukjae. Sejak pertengkarannya pagi tadi Hyukjae jadi mendiaminya dan itu sudah membuatnya gila. Hyukjae benar-benar sudah memberikannya pengaruh yang besar terhadapnya.

Donghae sedang berdiri di koridor satu, matanya berjelajah mencari Hyukjae. Koridor satu ini pasti akan dilewati jika ingin menuju gerbang utama. Yang berarti Hyukjae pasti akan lewat sini.

Bibir Donghae tersenyum cerah melihat Hyukjae yang tengah berjalan sendiri kearahnya dan didetik berikutnya bibirnya berkedut tak suka saat melihat seorang laki-laki menghampiri Hyukjae. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun itu cukup membuat Donghae cemburu karena melihat Hyukjae tertawa lepas bersama laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Dengan tegap Donghae melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Hyukkie." Dan panggilanya berhasil mengambil perhatian mereka berdua. Donghae bisa menangkap senyum remeh yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki asing itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit pergi duluan. Aku tidak mau membuat Sungmin menunggu lama." Laki-laki dengan rambut ikal tersebut tiba-tiba menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya sejenak kemudian mengecup pipi Hyukjae sebelum melangkah menjauh.

"Siapa dia?" Donghae menggeram. Rahangnya mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

"Hanya teman." Sahut Hyukjae seadanya.

"Aku sedang marah, Hyukjae." Kata Donghae penuh penekanan.

Hyukjae melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aku juga sedang marah, Lee."

Donghae tahu Hyukjae sangat marah, terbukti dengan memanggilnya dengan kata 'Lee'. Dia tidak boleh tersulut emosi nanti yang ada hubungannya semakin retak. "Oke, aku yang salah kali ini. Aku minta maaf."

Hyukjae masih bungkam dan itu sungguh membuat Donghae frustasi.

"Hyukkie, _please_. Jangan mendiami aku lagi." Bisik Donghae putus asa.

Melihat Donghae yang seperti ini membuat Hyukjae luluh. Tangannya terulur menangkup wajah Donghae. "Hei, jangan seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Nada Hyukjae berubah menjadi rumor di akhir kalimat.

Donghae berdecak kemudian merengut. "Kau menyebalkan, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Jangan merajuk, Hae." Hyukjae mencubit kedua pipi Donghae lalu ia goyangkan kanan-kiri.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan didekatnya hanya bisa cekikian geli. Ayolah… Lee Donghae yang terkenal dingin, tampan dan manly harus terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun dihadapan Hyukjae. Tentu saja itu moment yang langka.

Donghae berdehem, melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dari pipinya dan mulai kembali bersikap lelaki. "Oke, main-main selesai. Sekarang waktunya kita pulang."

Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae membuat Donghae menyatukan alis sebal. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu dulu. Maaf…"

"Kenapa?" Donghae berusaha agar suara terdengar tenang.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Aku bisa mengatarmu." Donghae manyahut cepat.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Hyukjae menolak cepat.

Donghae memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kau yakin pergi sendiri? Tidak bersama laki-laki tadi, bukan?"

"Hae, ayolah. Dia itu kekasih Sungmin, temanku." Hyukjae menjawab malas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Karena aku mau pergi mencari kado buatmu." Hyukjae masih bisa menjaga nadanya agar tidak terdengar jengkel.

"Hyukkie, aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh—"

"Hae, _please_. Jangan mulai lagi, kita baru saja berbaikan." Hyukjae memotong, menatap mohon pada Donghae.

Donghae terdiam, memohon dalan pandangannya. Dia berharap Hyukjae akan berubah pikiran namun sampai satu menit berlalu Hyukjae tetap yakin karena tidak mengcapkan satu kata pun. Bagus, hari ini dia yang akan mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu." Donghae berucap setengah hati tapi itu tetap membuat Hyukjae tersenyum cerah. "Tapi kau harus naik taksi tidak dengan bus."

"Baik, Boss." Hyukjae menunjukan jempolnya. Mengecup pipi Donghae lalu berjalan keluar kampus.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, tatapan Donghae menyendu. Nafas Donghae mendadak memburu. Didadanya terlalu sesak. Sungguh ia benar-benar harus mengakhiri ini semua.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Terhitung sudah sepuluh kali Hyukjae membuang nafas sambil berdiri didepan rumah mewah nan megah yang terlihat ramai karena pesta yang tengah diadakan. Sekai lagi Hyukjae meneliti bentuk rumah kekasihnya itu. Yap, rumah Lee Donghae. Donghae memang tinggal diapartemen namun kali ini entah apa yang ingin membuatnya merayakan dirumah besarnnya bukan di apartemennya. Hyukjae masih merasa asing dengan rumah utama Donghae tidak seperti apartemennya yang sering ia kunjingi.

Ketika Hyukjae tengah kembali menenangkan dirinya disaat itulah seseorang memanggil namanya. Buru-buru ia menoleh dan melihat seorang lelaki muda yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun diatasnya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ya?" sahut Hyukjae.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk. Tuan muda Donghae sudah menunggu anda di dalam." Ia berucap sambil mengulurkan tangannya kesamping dengan sopan.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan layaknya Tuan Puteri. "Ya, terima kasih."

Hyukjae melangkah masuk setelah memberikan anggukan salam pada lelaki tadi. Sejenak ia menahan nafas. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang yang berada disini terlalu vulgar berpakaian—menurutnya. Para wanita hanya memakai bikini sementara para lelaki hanya memakai boxer pendek yang menutup privatnya, tubuhnya dibiarkan tak memakai sehelai baju. Sepertinya hanya ia yang salah kostum, bahkan ia menyadari dirinya kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Donghae tidak memberitahunya apapun tentang pesta uang tahunnya hingga kini ia harus menggunakan gaun putih sederhana dipadu dengan sweeter hitam dan untuk kaki ia hanya menggunakan _flat shoes_. Sejujurnya Hyukjae terlalu malu mengangkat kepala namun ia harus menemukan Donghae, memberikan kado lalu berpamitan pulang. Disela-sela kegiatannya mencari Donghae tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan pria menawarkannya minuman.

"Air putih saja." Jawab Hyukjae. Kemudian matanya kembali berpencar mencari Donghae.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae hampir saja akan menyemburkan minumannya saat seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Siwon melambaikan tangannya di ujung sana dekat dengan kolam renang, berseberangan dengan posisinya sekarang.

Hyukjae meletakan gelas ke nampan dan pelayan pria itu memberinya tisu. "Terima kasih."

Pelayan itu tersenyum, mengangguk kecil kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Hyukjae tepat Yunho datang menghampirinya dan menariknya mendekati kolam renang dengan Donghae yang sudah berada di tengah kolam.

Donghae menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya membuat ia menahan nafas sesaat. Malam ini Donghae terlihat sangat seksi dan panas. Meskipun hanya memakai singlet hitam dan celana jeans Donghae terlihat sangat sempurna. Begitu tampan dan memukau dimatanya ditambah rambut setengah basahnya.

"Hai." sapa Hyukjae setelah tersadar dari keterpanaannya.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Berdiri-duduk-minum-berdiri-duduk-minum, hanya itulah yang Donghae lakukan beberapa jam terakhir. Menunggu kedatangan Hyukjae dengan gelisah. Ia senang, sangat senang malah jika Hyukjae tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya jika kekasihnya itu membalas pesannya atau mengangkat telfonnya. Hari ini Hyukjae tidak ada kabar sama sekali membuatnya -puluh kali ia menelfon dan mengirim pesan pada Hyukjae namun tidak ada satupun mendapat sahutan. Bahkan posel mahalnya tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

Ia kembali menelfon Hyukjae, sambungannya terhubung namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya akan mengangkat. Dengan kesal ia lempar ponselnya ke kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Donghae berkacak pinggang, mendongakan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya lalu helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh Donghae tidak bisa merasa tenang. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan datang ke rumah Hyukjae sekarang juga.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya hingga tercebur kedalam kolam renang ketika dirinya sedang berjalan memutari kolam renang. Oh sial! Ia mendapati salah satu temannya, Siwon tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-22, Lee Donghae. Kado dariku." Siwon menyeringai dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang kesamping.

"Choi Siwon." Donghae menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa? Masih mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu?"

Donghae mendesah lemas, tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang setengah basah. "Hyukjae tidak ada kabar sejak pagi. Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hah?" dahi Donghae mengkerut heran namun kebingungannya terjawab saat Siwon meneriaki nama yang membuatnya gelisah setengah mati. Kekasihnya datang.

Tunggu, Hyukjae datang? Jika kekasihnya datang bukankah berarti Hyukjae juga memakai bikini? Itukan tema pestanya. Oh tidak, ia tidak akan rela! Banyak pasang mata yang akan melihat tubuh Hyukjae. Walaupun teman-temannya sekalipun.

Donghae berbalik dengan cepat dan tersenyum lega melihat Hyukjae berpakaian layak. Terlihat sangat cantik meskipun sederhana. Donghae mengeryit sebelum sadar jika Hyukjae berdiam diri dipinggir kolam sedang terpana olehnya. Ia terkekeh kecil kemudian berjalan sedikit maju.

"Hai." Hyukjae menyapanya setelah tersadar dari pesonanya.

Tersenyum geli, Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. "Hai juga. Terpana oleh pesonaku?"

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya kesamping lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya. Sikapnya sangat menjelaskan jika ia sedang malu dan itu semakin gencar membuat Donghae untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Donghae melotot kaget mendengar pekikkan Hyukjae. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Menatap tajam Yunho yang telah mendorong Hyukjae tanpa peringatan apapun. Ia sangat membenci jika sesorang menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Cepat sesaikan misi kita." Yunho menyengir kemudian berlalu minggir dari tepi kolam renang.

Donghae tertohok. Dadanya kembali dibelenggu rasa sesak, sangat menyesakkan. Ia melupakan kehadiran Hyukaje dipesta hanya untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Batinnya bedecih sinis. Barusan ia bilang sangat membenci siapapun yang menyakiti Hyukjae. Pada kenyataan dirinya lah yang akan menyakiti Hyukjae.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sosok yang berada dalam pelukannya menggeliat. Bibirnya ia paksakan tersenyum, tangannya ia bergerak memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Alis Hyukjae sesaat bertaut karena merasa tak nyaman. Kedua tangannya berada didada Donghae, berusaha memberi jarak tanpa disadari Donghae. Basah-basahan dengan pakaian lengkap, berpelukan ditengah kolam renang dengan bepuluh-puluh pasang mata memerhatikan. Ugh, Hyukjae yakin pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia ingin kabur dari sini sekarang juga.

"Kenapa tidak menajawab telfonku atau membalas pesanku, hmm? Kau membuatku khawatir." Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hah? Kau menghubungiku?" Hyukjae terlihat jelas kaget. "Maaf, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di Sungmin."

Donghae hanya dia tanpa menghentikan eluasan jarinya dipipinya membuat Hyukjae takut. "Hae, kau marah?" Tanya Hyukjae takut-takut.

Donghae menggeleng tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lalu?"

Perlahan elusan Donghae dipipi Hyukjae melemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Pandangannya semakin menyendu, berubah menjadi menyedihkan dan… menyakitkan. Hyukjae sudah ingin kembali bertanya namun tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Donghae mulai menggerakan bibirnya, memagut lembut kedua bibir berisi Hyukjae. Hyukjae ingin menghentikan tindakan Donghae tapi diciumannya kali ini ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak, seakan ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka.

Hyukjae memilih diam, ikut memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Donghae bermain diatas bibirnya sambil otaknya berusaha keras menyangkal firasat buruk dipikirannya.

Donghae berhenti. Dia tidak langsung melepaskan tautan bibirnya melainkan meneguk ludahnya, jakunnya bergerak lambat seolah menjelaskan kesesakan yang tengah ia rasakan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam berusaha menguatkan hatinya sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan sinar dingin yang menguar begitu kuat.

Pandangan tajamya tertuju pada Hyukjae yang telah membuka mata, berusaha mengumpulkan pikiran negatif dalam pikirannya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hae—"

"Kita putus." buru-buru Dongae memotong ucapan Hyukjae. Terlalu takut hatinya akan berubah dengan cepat. "Tadi itu ciuman perpisahan kita." Donghae mencoba berucap seringan mungkin dan itu berhasil.

 _Kumohon, jangan menangis, Hyukkie! Maafkan aku!_ —batin Dongahe menjerit sakit. Dia bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut dan kesakitan Hyukjae. Bagaimana Hyukjae yang tengah memandangnya seolah tidak mengenalnya.

 _Jangan lemah, Donghae! Kau hampir berhasil!_ —pikiran Donghae membentak keras. Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat senang. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Hyukjae kemudian bibir Hyukjae yang mulai membiru pucat.

 _Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai sakit, Hyukkie. Aku akan selalu merindukan ini semua_ —batin Donghae berbisik.

"Kita putus, sayang." Ulang Donghae lebih lantang. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara cekikikan disekitarnya.

Hyukjae masih diam sambil memandangnya yang bahkan Donghae sendiri tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Hyukjae jika tidak dirinya paksakan.

 _Jangan diam, cepat katakan sesuatu!_ —Ingin sekali Donghae berteriak seperti itu namun itu semua hanya bisa terucap didalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Hyukjae berucap lirih. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sweaternya, meraih tangan Donghae dan meletakan kotak berpita biru tersebut diatas tangan Donghae.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lee Donghae. Aku mencintaimu." Hyukjae melemparkan senyum yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Donghae sebelum berjalan menuju tepi kolam. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sambil menahan gaunnya agar tidak tersingkap keatas.

Berjalan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk. Dirinya tidak bisa menyebut apakah ia sedang menangis, bahkan air matanya tidak keluar setetespun meskipun ia menginginkannya. Hanya wajah datar yang bisa ia keluarkan walau hatinya begitu sakit.

 **|||…HaeHyuk…|||**

Lee Donghae. Hyukjae memanggilnya begitu, tidak ada lagi panggilan 'Hae' untuknya. Berarti hubungan mereka benar-benar telah berakhir.

Donghae masih diam didalam kolam dengan tangan yang meremas kado Hyukjae. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Hyukjae sampai mengilang di balik tembok.

 _Kejar! Cepat kejar dia, idiot!_ —otak Donghae berteriak keras membuat Donghae langsung tersadar. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia menghampiri tepi kolam dan mengangkat tubuhnya ketas.

Yunho bersorak senang dari sudut dan berlari mendekati Donghae. "Donghae, kau berhasil. Sandara—"

Donghae langsung melayangkan tinjunya dan membuat lelaki berwajah kecil itu jatuh kedalam kolam. Membuat orang yang datang ke pesta Donghae terkejut bahkan Choi Siwon yang merupakan sohib keduanya.

"Persetan dengan Sandara!" setelah berteriak pada Yunho Donghae bergegas berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun saat ia sampai pagar. Jalanan luasnya begitu sepi, tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas. Hanya angin malam yang berhembus menghantam tubuhnya.

Mendadak tubuhnya ambruk dengan cepat, kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menahan berat badannya.

Ia menyesal. Ia mencintai Hyukjae.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH…" Donghae berteriak hingga menggema di heningnya jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Oke, ini ff GS dengan OS pertama aku yang aku publish. Gak tau kenapa tangan aku gatel aja mau aplod ini. jadi, silahkan di bacaaaaaaaaa...**


End file.
